


Experience

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> It was funny, in that ironic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Experience  
>  **Author:** Deathjunke  
>  **Prompt(s):** remember that time we...  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Wordcount/Medium:** 561  
>  **Warnings:** incest, angst, kind of not twin centric though it revolves around them.  
>  **Notes:**  
>  Hm…..weird. Not what I had planned at all.

_It was funny, in that ironic way._ Molly decided, when she looked at her sons.

The pair of them were always side by side. Though for the first eight years they fought bitterly. If one wore green the other wanted blue and would catch fits if she even suggested that he wear a green sweater with in the next week. Toys couldn’t be shared and neither could meals, because that was considered copycatting, and it was just not on.

All of the bickering, punching and shoving between each other would cease the moment a third party tried to “take” the place of a twin. Then, they would lock that sibling out. Poor Ronnie would never understand why when he wanted to play with Fred (or George), George (or Fred) would chase him away with cruel pranks or a shove out of the door. No matter how the fought it was clear that what they cherished most of all was each other.

Molly would only comfort her youngest, loneliest boy and try to make him understand that Fred and George were different. They could not be breached, they were not a single entity but a single unit built and maintained by each other What they cherished most of all was each other.

 

Ron understood that. In fact he had always known it, but what would mum know about being lonely.

Ron, for all his faults, had never been stupid or slow. He’d long ago given up on being anyone’s most cherished anything, but it was still nice to pretend that when Fred told him stories it was because he loved him so much that he couldn’t help but share or that when George played gob stones with him it was because George wanted to play with his favorite brother. It was always pretend, but it always felt good.

No matter how much time went by pretend time was always the best time. Ten minutes, Ten days, Ten weeks, Ten Months, Ten years—Pretend time was still the highlight of his interaction with his brothers.

So at night when Fred and George crept into his room with matching looks of lust he became eager. Eager for them to merge into the entity that lurked beneath the surface of their every day interaction. The beast of lasciviousness with its wicked mouths, double laughter, eternally echoed pants, four lust clouded eyes, hot calloused hands and countless limbs. When the feast of flesh and passion was over and stillness would take the room Ron would still and listen to the dual heartbeats.

He would listen and hope with all his heart that the two would remember that he was between them this time. He lay across the foot of the bed, basking in their pleasure and warmth all while hoping that when morning came that he wouldn’t be ignored in favor of their narcissistic tendencies.

 

 

It was during one such moment that Molly peered into her son’s room, intending to call him for breakfast. When she eyed the tangle of identical bodies she sighed and shook her head.

She knew what Ron wanted.   
She knew what he craved.  
She knew it wouldn’t happen.

Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley are identical twins that have a little brother named Ronald.

Fabian George and Gideon Fredrick Weasley were identical twins that had a little sister named Molly.


End file.
